


Rapture

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-22
Updated: 2000-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Uh, smut. If you can find a plot, let me know.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rapture - by Ashinae

**Rating/Warning:** NC-17. Smut (all hail smut) and Slash. Enjoy. No redeeming social values whatsoever. :)   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio   
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. *sigh!*   
**Summary:** If you can find a plot, let me know.   
**Spoilers:** Not a single one.   
**Notes:** Just a wee break from writing stories with, uh, plots. 

Feedback appreciated at.   
Due South fanfic page, "Whispers in the Dark" - http://ashinae.tripod.com. 

* * * * *

**RAPTURE** \- by Ashinae 

"Now, Ray, I think this is highly inappropriate." 

Ray's tongue was doing things that were absolutely wicked to Benny's ear. Benny was sure these things were probably illegal in several states and provinces. Mmm... and territories! 

"But Benny... it's been so long. I can't wait anymore. I must have you know. Right here, right now. No more waiting. Fuck propriety or whatever you want to call it. I just want to fuck you." His hands had loosened several of the buttons of Fraser's tunic and worked a hand inside. 

"Ray... please. Don't. We can't..." He moaned as Ray pinched his nipple through his Henley. 

"I keep having these fantasies, Benny," Ray whispered in Fraser's ear. "Fantasies about bending you over your desk and fucking you while you're still mostly in your uniform. Or you're standing there, without the serge, just in your undershirt and suspenders and boots and balloon pants while I'm kneeling in front of you and sucking you off. Would you like that, Benny?" 

Benny whimpered. "Please, Ray." 

"Please, what? Stop? Keep going? What do you want, Benny?" Ray bit Benny's earlobe. "Tell me." 

Benny didn't speak. He turned his chair around and quickly loosened Ray's belt, pulling it from his slacks and dropping it on the floor. Next was Ray's fly, and he leaned forward, breathing in Ray's musky scent, lapping at the hardening cock through Ray's briefs. Ray moaned softly, his fingers running through Benny's thick dark hair, murmuring, "Yeah, Benny. That's it. Oh, yeah, don't stop." 

But Benny did stop--only for a short time, however, to pull down Ray's black silky briefs and pull out his exquisite cock. The Mountie ran his tongue over Ray's cock, a shiver of delight running down his spine as Ray spoke his name, over and over, the word like a sweet caress, the Italian's voice soft with love and dark with lust. 

Benny's hands came up, the left one cupping Ray's balls and the right gently squeezing Ray's cock. He glanced at Ray, and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before smiling and bending again to his task at hand. He lapped at Ray's cock until it glistened wetly, and he glanced up again, his hand stroking the shaft gently. 

His head thrown back, Ray looked exquisite, delicious, so incredibly *male.* Benny shivered, his left hand reaching back and his fingers sliding along Ray's ass. Something very much like a purr came from Ray's throat and Benny shivered again at the erotic sound. 

Once again, the Mountie's tongue touched Ray's cock, starting at the base and working all the way up to the head, squeezing gently again and producing a clear drop of fluid which he greedily licked away. He moaned softly at Ray's taste, probing with his tongue to find more. 

Another whisper of encouragement came from above, Ray's fingers carding through Benny's hair, pulling him closer. "Suck me, Benny," Ray murmured. He sighed when Benny's mouth opened and let him slide his cock inside. 

Benny held the throbbing cock in his mouth, delighting in its texture and the way it felt against his tongue. Then, slowly, he slid his mouth down the shaft, taking it down his throat and grateful he had had so much practise at this. Ray, too, expressed his satisfaction with a deep, throaty moan. Having Ray in his mouth could be almost as incredible as having Ray buried deep, deep inside of him, thrusting thrusting harder harder more-- 

He pulled away. "Ray," he whispered. "Please?" He started to work at removing his uniform, and Ray grabbed his hands. 

The Italian leaned forward until his lips were almost touching his lover's. "Tell me what you want," he said softly. 

"I want *you,* Ray," Benny replied, trying to get his hands back on his uniform. It was so *hot* now. The uniform *had* to come off. 

Ray's hands cupped Benny's face, tilting it up so that he could kiss the wet and shining lips teasingly. "Anything for you, Benny. But you gotta ask nice..." 

Benny squirmed in his chair. He was hard, so *hard* and, oh, he couldn't take Ray teasing him. "Please, Ray," he said huskily, "I want you inside of me. Ohhh--" He moaned as Ray's hands, almost as good at removing the uniform now as the Mountie was, set to work on the serge. 

While his hands were busy with that, Ray's mouth claimed Benny's, his tongue finding its way easily inside to taste and explore anew territory that he loved so well. Benny's tongue moved against Ray's as he leaned forward slightly to allow Ray to pull off his tunic and drop it to the floor. His own hands moved quickly to push away Ray's jacket and made their way up under the soft turtleneck to stroke Ray's hot skin. 

Ray reluctantly broke the kiss to pull the turtleneck off over his head, and pushed his pants and briefs down his legs to pool at his feet. Benny's eyes all but devoured him, taking in Ray and all his long, lean beauty. "Oh, Ray," he said softly. "I love you." 

Ray smiled. "Ti amo, caro. Now, come here." He reached out a hand, and when Benny's fingers closed around his, he pulled his Mountie to his feet and pulled off the suspenders and Henley, tossing them somewhere across the office. He smoothed his hands over all that pale skin bared to him, and Benny's head tilted back with a sigh of pleasure. 

"Mmm... Ray... You're so good, so good to me," he murmured. 

"Always," Ray replied, licking a trail down Benny's chest, hands moving around and gently squeezing Benny's ass. "Mine," he said against the Mountie's skin. "All mine." 

"Yes, Ray." Benny shivered slightly. "All yours. Take me? Please, Ray?" 

"Soon, Benny. Soon. But first... the boots have *got* to go." He knelt on the floor to quickly work away at the endless laces while Benny joined in with the other boot. He sat briefly again as Ray pulled them off, then was tugged back to his feet while Ray divested him of riding pants and boxers. He eyed Benny's body, before pulling him close, enfolding him in his arms and pressing kisses to the beautiful face. 

"And just how does my Mountie want to be taken?" he asked teasingly. 

"Mmm... Ray..." Benny shifted against him, rubbing their cocks together. "It's not nice to tease!" 

Ray gently bit Benny's shoulder. "Now, just *who* said I was nice?" he demanded with a soft laugh. "I'm *not* nice at all. *Nice* guys don't do these sort of things, Benny." 

"Are you saying *I'm* not nice?" Benny inquired breathlessly. 

"Oh, you're positively *wicked,* Benny," Ray told him, biting the other shoulder, nibbling his way up the pale throat. "Nice guys don't long for the feel of a cock up their ass, now do they?" 

"*I* do." Benny's voice was becoming fainter and he felt his knees starting to tremble. 

"That's all I'm saying." Ray felt the trembles running through his lover's body and pushed him back up against the desk, reaching around to clear them some room. Benny leaned against the desk and looked at Ray with heavy-lidded eyes. 

"Then, I *must* be as wicked as you say," he said. "So have your way with me." He ran his fingers up Ray's long neck. "Fuck me, Ray," he whispered, knowing the way it affected his hot-blooded Italian lover when he spoke those words. 

Ray closed his eyes and shivered. "Oh, yeah," he moaned. "I'm gonna, Benny. Don't you worry." A positively wicked grin spread across his face. "But first..." Ray gently bit the hollow of Benny's throat. "Benny?" he said softly, trailing kisses up to the Mountie's ear. 

"Yes, Ray?" Benny breathed, shivering in delight. 

"Tell me I'm your Sexy Italian Love God." 

"My what?" Benny asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Sexy. Italian. Love. God." Ray's tongue was doing those *things* to his ear again. Those had-to-be illegal things that made his legs feel like jelly. 

Benny swallowed hard. "Ahh..." 

"It's either that, or you explain to me what your fascination is with peaches." Ray reached down and gently squeezed Benny's cock. 

"Ohh..." Benny's mind went blank as Ray started stroking him. "Oh! Oh, Ray! You're my Sexy Italian Love God!" 

"Thank you kindly, Benny," Ray said with a chuckle. 

"Does..." Another moan escaped Benny's throat as Ray slid down to tease his nipples with his lips and tongue. "Ohh, Ray! Ah--Does this make me your mortal love slave?" He gasped when Ray's teeth closed over his nipple, and that tormenting tongue licked the delicious pain away. "Ray... Oh, Ray..." His eyes closed tightly, then opened again when he felt Ray's hands framing his face. It took a moment to focus on those bright green eyes. 

Ray captured Benny's lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it gently. Benny whimpered, clutching desperately at Ray's biceps. "Yeah, Benny," Ray whispered. "My love slave..." He gave another throaty laugh and helped his rather boneless Benny up onto the desk. "Mine forever?" 

"Oh, yes, Ray!" Benny replied, pulling Ray into his arms and kissing him fleetingly, trying to pull Ray down over him. He looked at Ray pleadingly. "Now, Ray? Fuck me now?" 

"Mmm, Benny. You make me *so* hot when you beg," Ray said, opening a drawer in Benny's desk to pull out the lubrication they kept stored there. 

"I can do better," Benny said. 

"Oh, don't I know it," Ray agreed, watching hungrily as Benny settled back on the polished surface of the desk, his ass on the very edge. "You're simply incredible, Benny." 

Benny smiled almost proudly at this and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Can I entice you at all, Ray?" he asked. "Come fuck me." This was an invitation that Ray was not going to resist. Ray spread some of the lube over his cock and, with one hand on Benny's hip and the other on his own cock, guided himself home, both of them moaning as Ray buried himself inside of his very willing Mountie. 

Ray gripped Benny's hips as he set a slow, steady rhythm. He leaned forward to press kisses to Benny's, heaving chest, listened to the moans and sighs that escaped his lover's throat in that wonderfully sexy and strained voice. Ray paused a brief, breathless moment, lightly bit Benny's nipple and said, "You feel so *good,* Benny. So tight, so hot. And all *mine.* Only mine." 

"Yes, yes!" Benny cried. "Yours, I'm yours, Ray!" 

Ray's hips began to move faster, and Benny moaned deliriously with each thrust that brushed across that sweet *sweet* spot inside, pleasure curling throughout the Mountie's body. He felt filled--complete--whole--one with his Ray, his Sexy Italian Love God and at that thought he laughed out loud, the laugh dying on a gasp as once again Ray bit his nipple, then trailed a series of bites across the pale chest to the other nipple. His fingers dug into Benny's hips, lifting him a bit higher to meet each thrust. 

And it was pure ecstasy, the pleasure spiralling out of control, pushing him closer and closer to that precipice, when Ray stopped. 

Benny let out a cry of alarm before he could stop himself, and he opened his eyes and sought out his lover's face. "Ray--why--" 

"Shh," Ray soothed, sweat trickling down the sides of his face. He reached out and brushed his fingers over Benny's lips. Benny instantly opened his mouth, letting the long digits slip inside and sucking on them. He wriggled his hips, wanting to feel Ray moving within him, over him, loving him and fucking him and impaling him and claiming--claiming-- 

"Hush, Benny," Ray said, calming the agitated whimpers that Benny wasn't even aware that he was making. "Savour it. Feel me inside you. You feel my cock?" 

Benny nodded, almost biting Ray's fingers in frustration. 

Ray pulled his fingers from Benny's mouth, trailing a wet path down the Mountie's neck. He withdrew his cock almost completely, gasping when he felt Benny's inner muscles tighten around him, not wanting to let him go--and he pushed back in forcefully, making Benny shout in pleasure. 

"That's me, Benny," Ray said, voice thick with emotion and suppressing his urge to fuck his Mountie senseless. "That's my cock in your ass. And you're only ever gonna let me do this, no one else, because I own you, don't I?" 

"Yes, Ray!" Frantically, Benny reached for Ray's hips, thrusting upwards to urge his lover to just *fuck* him. "More, Ray. I know you have more for me. Give it all to me, I can take it, just--just fuck me. Fuck me. Now now now--" 

The desperate pleas broke off into a howl as Ray slammed forward again, fucking Benny with a relentless, driving rhythm that threatened to split Benny in two. 

Full. Complete. 

Screams--filling the small office--More more, harder, yes, don't stop, for the love of God, don't ever--ever--stop! 

"This what you wanted?" Ray demanded, grunting with each thrust of his hips. 

Words escaped Benny. He simply nodded and reached up to clutch the edge of the desk, surrendering to the heat and intensity that made up Ray. 

Again, the sensation rushed towards a crescendo and this time, Ray kept going. Benny let out a few broken sobs as he was being overwhelmed, devoured, captured and chained and caged by these base feelings but--oh--but it felt good to be base. To be human, and to unleash the beast inside them both, to unleash the white-hot burning passion between them that they both kept buried deep inside lest it consume them completely. But just sometimes--sometimes that should be more but he dared not ask--he needed to be burned. To be engulfed in heat and flame and Ray--Ray--Ray! 

"YES!" he screamed, and for the shortest, fleeting moment he feared that everyone in the neighbourhood heard it when orgasm swept through his body, starting in his extremities but pooling to a complete pinnacle there--there, deep inside--where Ray was buried and his hips were jerking uncontrollably as he burned Benny from the inside while he came, while they came together. 

Ray collapsed against Benny's body they lay there panting, gasping, sated and burned. 

***

When Turnbull came to relieve him of sentry duty, Benton Fraser all but ran through the Consulate and to his office, closing the door and locking it firmly, leaning against the supporting surface. He tore open his riding pants and reached inside and under his boxers to pull out his desperate, straining cock and only a few short strokes and he was coming, sagging against the door and panting for breath. 

Ahh--if only it were a memory... 

FIN


End file.
